Who are you?
by xXSnowFairyXx
Summary: who are you? he asked me did he forget me? or she love anoher girl! I HATE HIM!Pairings: MxNxY RxH YuuxN AxK SxMochu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!!!

While mikan and natsume are walking while holding each other's hand an announcement came **NATSUME HYUUGA PLEASE REPORT TO THE HEADMASTERS ROOM I REAPEAT NATSUME HYUUGA PLEASE COME TO THE HEADMASTERS RO****OM**

"what now? See ya later polka" he said while giving mikan a fast kiss on her lips"ok" said mikan while smiling

HEADMASTER"S ROOM

BANG! A loud bang was heard and the headmaster instantly looked at the door there revealed natsume standing "Take a sit Mr.Hyuuga"said the headmaster formally "I'll just stand" said natsume "suit yourself lets get down to business ok Mr.Hyuuga you will be transferring to another academy in America you'll be leaving tomorrow at 10 am you leave at once"

NATSUME'S POV

What?! Stupid headmaster why do I have to leave fuck! Argh!

END OF POV

While natsume is walking she saw mikan "HEY IDIOT!" natsume shouted then Mikan who heard him waved "your back!" she said while grinning "listen mikan I have something to tell you ok?"asked natsume "HAI!" mikan answered "ok I'm going to transfer to another academy in America" he said sadly "h..hai" answered mikan teary-eyed "b-but promise me you will never forget me and always love ok?!"

"I promise" he said while holding her waist and slowly kissing her passionately.

-------------------

THE NEXT DAY

-----------------

BYE NATSUME!!! SCREAMED MIKAN while looking at natsum's retreating figure "Natsume" called Hotaru "what?" asked natsume "here a picture of mikan sleeping forget her and you dead" said hotaru emotionlessly "whatever" he said "bye"

-------------------

In America

----------------

"Hey" called a blonde girl "are you new here by the way im Yuri" "Natsume" natsume said while blushing (BLUSHING!) Natsume's thoughts:"What the fuck why am i blushing! DO i like this girl? No way i love mikan!"

"hello" Yuri said while poking his forhead receiving some of natsume's glares but she just ignored it and smiled

"come on i'll show you around" she said while dragging natsume "..." Natsume just let himself dragged but secretly he's blushing...


	2. HE WILL ARRIVE WHEN!

Disclaimer: I don't own gakuen alice!!!!

IN AMERICA

After 1 month Natsume and Yuri are closed friends……..like lovers….

Natsume's POVMIKAN…….. I miss you…..

END OF NATSUME'S POV

Yuri:NATSUME!!!!!!!!!

Natsume:what?

Yuri:let's go to central town!

She said while dragging him to the bus

Natsume:I can walk you know!airhead!

Yuri is now flaming with anger and drop natsume on the floor and faced him with flaming eyes and a huge fire in the background

Yuri: FOR THAT YOU WILL TREAT ME…ummmm….uhhhhhhh…

Natsume:a bubblegum….

Yuri:Right! YES! A bubblegum

Natsume:sheesh you even forgot the name you really are an airhead!

Yuri:hmmp!

Natsume and yuri are crossing the road when a fast car crash crash and natsume and yuri were on the floor blood everywhere…

RANDOM:LETS GET THEM TO THE HOSPITAL!

HOSPITAL

Yuri woke up with a bandage on her head

Doctor: ahhhh Ms.Makahoma (STUPID NAME) I have good news and a bad new Ms.Makahoma the good news is you 2 survived but natsume have amnesia

After that the bald doctor left

YURI'S POVWHAT! NATSUME!AMNESIA! YES I"LL TELL HIM IM HER GIRLFRIEND NOT THAT STUPID BITCH!

END OF YURI'S POV

Natsume woke up and said….

Natsume:who are you? Where am i?

Yuri who's pretending she's in tears and said

Yuri:Natsume! Its me Yuri your girlfriend!

After 3 weeks of yuri pretending she's natsume's gf

Announcement:NATSUME HYUUGA AND YURI MAKAHOMA PLEASE GO TO THE HEADMASTER"S ROOM!

Headmaster's room

Headmaster: Mr.Hyuuga you will be transferring in japan with your girlfriend Ms.Makahoma you 2 will be leaving tomorrow 10 am you can leave now

YURI's POV

Were going back to japan that filthy girl!

END

ME:STUPID STORY!!! I MUST GET A BIG HAMMER AND POUNCED NATSUME AND THEN HIS MEMORIES WILL COME BACK!!!

I NEED SUGGESTIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. I HATE HIM!

Disclaimer: I don't own gakuen alice

IN CLASS B

When Mr. Narumi entered the room all the students immediately took their sits while mr. narumi was jumping like a ballerina wearing a pink tube and pink miniskirt and pink shoulder-bag n pink accessories

Mr.Narumi:OHAYO CLASS!

Class:ohayo!

Mr.Narumi:we will be having 2 new-back students!!!!!! Please come in!!!

The 2 new students came in wearing their uniform of course

Mr:Narumi please introduce yourselves!!!

Yuri:HI! Im Yuri Makahoma!!! I'm 15 years old and have the alice of sleep,and taking your soul!! Im dangerous ability type class!!! And this is my boyfriend! Natsume,! Hope we can be friends!!Natsume: have the alice of fire in dangerous ability type class

The class gasp when they heard natsume's name and the boyfriend thingy…... as they all glanced at mikan who's in tears

MIKAN'S POV

I ran out of the classroom and ran to my room

How could Natsume do this to me I HATE HIM!!!

END OF MIKAN's POV

Yuri:What happened to her?

As the class glared at Yuri then Natsume noticed it glares at them

Natsume's POV

What the hell! I feel like I know her and this class I feel like I been here before…… nevermind….

END OF NATSUME's POV

Yuri's POV

Hmmmm….. so that's mikan sakura huh? She's pretty but im more pretty than her I will never let that bitch get in my way! Stupid filthy bitch!

END OF YURI"S POVHotaru's POV

Somethings wrong here and im gonna find out!

END

Koko who heard her thoughts said…

Koko:I'll join you

Hotaru:ok first give me 10 rabbits to join….

Koko:WHAT! Fine

As Koko give hotaru 10 rabbits

Hotaru:ok call the gang and tell them to meet at my lab got it and koko you owe 100 rabbits for reading my mind goodbye…..

Koko(thoughts):sheesh TT I better call the gang

HOTARU"S LAB--------------------------

Hotaru:everyone here?

ALL:HAI!

Hotaru:there's something wrong here and im sure tht makahoma is involved in this……

Koko:your right I read natsume's mind and he said "what the hell I feel like I know her?and this class…" that's what he said

Yuu:maybe he got amnesia!

Nonoko:We HAVE TO FIND OUT!

Anna:right!

Hotaru: shut up and let me in this conversation idiots! Ok heres the plan……

Me:I NEED REVIEW AND SUGGESTIONS!!!!

Hotaru:BAKA BAKA BAKA SHUT UP!

Mikan:please review!

Me:BE NICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!JA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE

Thoughts:_thoughts_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"we got get Hyuuga and the idiot back together got it?" asked Hotaru to the gang

"yep"

"yeah"

"Uh-huh"

"yes"

"Good" answered hotaru emotionlessly "We will start tomorrow right know get some rest" She added _"I can see your smile again __baka__"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

In a rainy night

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I hate you Hyuuga I really hate you" she said while watching the rain…

Mikan: Oh…oo oo I don't understandThis should be so easyTo just reach my handAnd know the world is freeBut nothing's, as it seemsI can tell you freelyTouching's not the only way to feel

Chorus:)When the rain fallsIt's like heaven's cryingWhen the name's allThe difference that there isCause tears areThe same when they are trying to grow something goodOut of all the painThere's no difference between the teardrops and the rain.

I know you proudly sayThat I'm just talking crazyTo think of life that wayMeans that I'm confusedThere's happy and there's sadBut maybe yes just maybeThe sadness can make the happiness more true

I know you proudly sayThat I'm just talking crazyTo think of life that wayMeans that I'm confusedThere's happy and there's sadBut maybe yes just maybeThe sadness can make the happiness more true

(Chorus:)When the rain fallsIt's like heaven's cryingWhen the name's allThe difference that there isCause tears areThe same when they are trying to grow something goodOut of all the painThere's no difference between the teardrops and the rain.Because I know the bones were necessaryI don't let it bother me at all

Chorus:)When the rain fallsIt's like heaven's cryingWhen the name's allThe difference that there isCause tears areThe same when they are trying to grow something goodOut of all the painThere's no difference between the teardrops and the rain.Oh…oo oo

"Why did you forget me?" she asked herself while tears are falling in the corner of her eyes "What happened to you?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Corridor

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

While in her night gown she spotted Ruka but just continue to walk

"Hey Imai!" called Ruka "where are you going Imai-san?"

"Dorm" answered Hotaru "How about you Homo?"

"IMAI!" shouted Ruka

"Shut up…" said Hotaru "Goodnight" she added

"WAIT!" Ruka called out again "What?"answered Hotaru

"I have something to confess to you…."

"What is it?""I-i-i-i-i- I l-l-lov-v-v-e-e y-y-y-yo-u!"

"OH great! i completely understand it you know I don't speak idiot language! DON'T STUTTER YOU IDIOT!" said Hotaru

Ruka gathered up his courage and said "I LOVE YOU" he was expecting a baka gun but he was wrong Hotaru kissed Him! KISSED HIM!!!

"Your lucky I don't have my baka gun" she said "I love you too" she said it with her rare smile

Ruka "_I wish I can see that __everyday__!"_ he said " I'll walk you to your room"

"ok" hotaru answered

While walking they heard 2 persons talking they figured the other person was Yuri who is he talking to?!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Me:sorry it not a good story!!!!I NEED SUGGESTIONS!!!!Mikan: the other person was a red-headed man or an animal whatever he is!

Hotaru:crab meats……

Yuu:PLZ REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own gakuen alice

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**BAKA ****BAKA****BAKA**

"Wake up baka"said her raven-haired best friend

"Mou… its too early anyway ohayo…"said the brunette

"if you wake up you can hug me" said hotaru emotionlessly

Then Mikan immediately woke up and attempted to hug her so-called bestfriend unfortunately she was shot by the baka gun

"Meanie!! You said I can hug you if I woke up!!!" yelled mikan

"And you actually believed it! By the way were going to central town"

After hotaru finished her sentence she was done and said

"TARALETS!"

"hn"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

CENTRAL TOWN

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

While walking Mikan spotted Natsume and Yuri walking in cental town while holding hands,, she ran teary-eyed and hotaru ran after her

NATSUME's POV

Hmmm….. Isn't that the girl in my class…… she looks familiar….. she's cute…. WTF! I have a girlfriend here! Aw my head oh shit! My head hurts I must make an excuse…. Shit!END OF NATSUME's POV

"Hey" called natsume

"what is it hon?" asked her STUPID GIRLFRIEND!

"I forgot something cya" and then he ran to his room

……………………………..

NATSUME's ROOM

………………………………..

"im going to sleep"he said to himself

NATSUME's DREAM

"Natsume-kun!"called a girl in pigtails

"what is it?" said a raven-haired guy while sneaking his arm to the girl's waist and kissing her

Then a------

END

"What!" shouted Natsume

"Im sorry Natsume" said her girlfriend pretending to cry….

"its ok anyway what are you doing here?"

"huh? Oh nothing gotta go!"

……………………………………………

Yuri's room

………………………………………

DAMN! He's regaining his memories back good thing im good at mixing potions!

ME:SORRY!!! ITS SHORT!!!!

NATSUME:DON'T REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own gakuen alice

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 6: Natsume's memories CAME BACK!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

LABORATORY.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

While Yuri was busy mixing potions….

Hotaru was walking she noticed a light open in one of the laboratories she decided to check it out………

……………….

MEANWHILE

………………

"I'm hungry" groaned Mikan "better get some snack"

"_I think it's time for me to move on….. Right! __Its__ time for me to move on!"_

"FINALLY! Phew after 60 years of walking" She said

……………..

DINING ROOM

……………..

"mmmmm….. food"

"hey!"

"huh? Who's that?! Maybe it's a ghost ahh!!! Don't hurt me!!""stupid… im not a ghost!"

Then Mikan turned around and saw Natsume

"huh? Oh hi natsume!"

"hn"

"what are you doing here natsume?"

"what do you think?"

"ummm….. I don't know? By the way what are you eating?""duh… food"

"uhh yeah…right…""hn"

Mikan walk to the kitchen and got some milk she drank it and ate beans

"hey little girl" Natsume called

"hm?"

"what's your name? and how did you know me?"

"hah? My name is Mikan,Mikan Sakura and ummm didn't you mentioned your name last 3 days ago…."

"hn"

"ermmm I think I should be going"

"hn"

"ja"

"hn"

…………………..

Meanwhile

…………………..

Hotaru peek at the room and saw Yuri mixing some potions

"haha be ready Mikan Sakura! Natsume will never regain his memories!!! NEVER! Mwuhahahaha" laughed Yuri

Hotaru was shocked of what she heard and quickly hid herself

"Good, it's done! Have to go to my dorm and sleep" she said while yawning she quickly turned off the lights and ran quietly to her room

"So this is your plan…. " she said while turning on the lights and started to mix some potions and replace Yuri's potion she quickly throw the potion and turn off the lights then ran quietly to her room

………….

Corridor

………….

"im sleepy" Mikan said and quietly walk to her bedroom but

BAM!

"Watch were your going idiot!" shouted a blonde girl

"Gomen about that" apologized Mikan

"it's ok Mikan-chan" said Yuri "_Of course not idiot!" _she thought

"Ja Oyasumi Yuri-chan!" said Mikan while running to her dorm

……………………….

Morning

………………………..

"_Now where's __hyuuga__……….." _thought Hotaru she used her invention calle "the idiot tracker" then she typed "Natsume Hyuuga" then a black cat appeared then hotaru followed the black cat on her tracker of course

NATSUME's POV

While I'm walking I heard Yuri called my name I quickly turned around and saw her she told me to drink this potion… I suspiciously examine the potion but she noticed me and said "Don't you trust me Natsume-kun" of course I trust her I think then I drank and its all black! I saw images of me and a little girl then it hit me it was Mikan!

END OF NATSUME's POV

"Natsume-kun let's go to central town" Yuri said

"leave me alone hag!" Natsume shouted at her

"WHAT! You don't remember me!" screamed Yuri

Hotaru appeared out of nowhere and told Natsume what happened Natsume got angry and burned Yuri's skirt Yuri quickly ran away and hotaru? She disappeared again!

Mikan was walking when Natsume spotted her and quickly hug her he said "Mikan….I'm sorry I forgot about you" he said while his head was on her shoulder "Its ok now Natsume! I love YOU!" "sreamed Mikan with joy " I love you too" REPLIED nATSUME


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I don't own gakuen alice

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 7: The new rival! Uh-oh!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"OHAYO Minna-San" Greeted the brunette

"Ohayo Mikan" The class greeted

While Mikan was walking to her sit (Mikan learned her lesson not to hug hotaru)"Mikan! "Did you know there will be a new student?" Asked Nonoko Mikan was about to answer when Mr.Narumi came wearing a lavender gown decorated with flowers "Ohayo Students!" he greeted the students while twirling and throwing flower petals on the floor

All the students sweatdrop and they just greet him "We will have a new student!!" screamed Mr.Narumi with glee "Come in Hayato-kun!"He added, then a guy with a raven-haired with red streaks and had a HOT body came and stood beside Mr.Narumi "Ok! HAYATO KUN-INTRODUCE YOURSELF!" "name's Yokota Hayato alice by the use of my shadow I can make a clay man whatever it's size" he said while smirking with glitters and backgrounds and mini girls with hearts in their eyes on the side while holding flowers and chocolates

"Nice background" Complimented Hotaru all wide eyes on her its their first time to see Hotaru compliment someone "Good For profit, it will hit motherlode" Added Hotaru as they sweatdrop of what Hotaru said "_same as always, always greedy, I wish she can do something for free" _they thought but unfortunately for them Hotaru heard them by her newly invention, Then a small tv appeared out of nowhere and Hotaru was wearing a swan like helmet with wings each side and said "The idiot's thoughts invention no. 198" she explained to no one (sorry it's a lame name!) all the students sweatdrop and about to hit them with her bakagun now with cannon attached to it before she fired it a small screen appeared and then a voice was heard "Do you wanna fire the missiles Ms Imai?" asked the voice "Yes" Hotaru answered then a small opening appeared under the baka gun and then all the student were hit with missiles and baka cannon and gun "That's for free"said Hotaru emotionlessly "YOU MEANIE!" shouted Mikan but was shot with a missile gun "Baka" Hotaru muttered then Mr.Narumi made a fake cough and said "Ok who wants to be Hayato-kun's partner" then all the students raised their hands excluding Hotaru, Mikan , Natsume , Ruka and Yuri Then Mr.Narumi said You can be Ruka-kun's partner ok JA! I have a vaca- I mean an ugent meeting to attend to! JA! After that Mr.Narumi dashed out of the room Then all the girls asked hayato many questions but Hayato was staring at a brunette Natsume notice this and quickly sneaked his arm around mikan's waist and glared at Hayato, Hayato glared back then—RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!

Then all the students rushed out the room Mikan was about to walk to Hotaru and Yuu but Natsume dragged Mikan then dragged……then drag….then dragged…..then dragged……..then dragged…….then…..then…….then……then…. after 1million drag they finaly reached the sakura tree "Stay away from that streaked-haired jerk whatever his name is" Said Natsume to Mikan "Why?" asked Mikan "Just Because" answered Natsume "uhhhhh….. ok?" Said Mikan

Meanwhile………………..

Yuri was walking when she spotted the 2 lovers sleeping under the sakura tree she was about to walk to them but she noticed Hayato glaring at natsume She walk to Hayato and said……..

"You like Sakura right?"asked Yuri

"Whatever" answered Hayato

"I'll take that as a yes"

"hn"

"Let's work together…."

"im listening"

"here's the plan…"

…………………………………………………………….

Me: sorry for a crappy story and tnx to all who reviewed TTREVIEW!


	8. The trip,the trust and the breakup

Chapter 8: The plan

………………………………………………………………

"You invite Mikan in central town and take the time and same with me only with Natsume…oh Im such a genius" Bragged Yuri

Hayato just sweatdropped and walk away

**CENTRAL TOWN TIME: 12:00 pm**

"Howalons!" Screamed Mikan while walking to the howalon stand

Hayato just followed Mikan and paid the howalon

"You know what?" Said Mikan

"What?" answer Hayato

"Thanks" Said Mikan

**Meanwhile Time: 2:00 pm**

"Natsume!! My love!!" Shouted Yuri "Will you go with me in central town?" Asked Yuri with her most disgusting eyes according to us but according to her most beautiful eyes ewww

"Go away hag!" Answered Natsume

"hmmph well your stupid girlfriend is in central town and dating Hiroshi!" said Yuri

"Your lying" said Natsume

"Then go with me in central town and I'll show you!" said Yuri with her so-called fabulous smirk

"fine! Stupid idiot little girls" cursed Natsume to her enemy!

**Central town Time: 2:30 pm**

"See!" pointed Yuri in a restaurant

Natsume was shocked and jealous he quickly walked to them and snatched Mikan away from Hayato and burned his shirt and pants halfway

**SAKURA TREE**

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Asked Natsume

"We just ate in a restaurant what's wrong with that?" Answered Mikan

"You looked like a couple! And can't you see he's holding your hand idiot!"

"Don't you trust me Natsume?" Asked Mikan with her bangs hiding her teary eyes

"…"

"I think we need to break-up"

"…." (Me: SAY SOMETHING NATSUME!!! YOU & idiot!) 

"Good-bye Natsume" bid Mikan while walking to the door and shutting it close

**NIGHT TIME: 11:00 pm**

"_Don't you trust me?"_ kept ringing in Natsume head

" Do I trust you?" asked Natsume to himself


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Tnx to all who reviewed ! I ♥ u all!! And sorry if it's short….:(

Koko: REVIEW

Natsume: Don't

Me: NO!!!!!!!

Hotaru: She got chased……… by a dog

Me: CHAPTER 9: The make-up and the solution

……………………………………………..

**CLASS B**

As usual it's noisy chatting, playing and doing nothing etc.

Mikan was happily chatting with Nonoko and Anna as if nothing happened yesterday, Natsume who along with Ruka just entered the room and was greeted by his fan girls

He quickly approached Mikan and dragged her outside the holding her hand, Mikan tries to struggle but his too strong

"Mikan, listen to me" Said Natsume looking in Mikan's eyes

Mikan couldn't do anything so she just listened

" I'm just angry and…. Jealous" admitted Natsume with bangs covering his eyes

Mikan smiled at Natsume and hugged him, Natsume smiled at Mikan and about to kiss her but Mikan stopped him and said "Were late for class and I'm doomed"

"Oh, fine" Said Natsume frowning

…………………………………..

**CLASS B AGAIN!**

Mr.Narumi entered the room wearing a black cape and fangs and hair! How? He dyed them of course!

A random student raised her hand and asked "Why are you wearing that "thingy"?

"Oh this? IT'S HALLOWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!" Answered Mr.Narumi with a gay/scary voice

A random student again said "it's still tomorrow"

"huh? Really? Oh then I won't be needing this costume" Said the Mr.Narumi "Ok class FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE DAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!" He announced

When Mr.Narumi finished his own national anthem he look at the students? "huh? Where's the students? Oh well…." Asked Mr. Narumi to no one he just go outside to his room to his closet and to his v-neck dressed

………………………………………..

**SAKURA TREE**

Now…. We could see 2 couples watching the sky no wait only Mikan and Natsume? His sleeping with his head on Mikan's lap

Then a little boy appeared and asked " Uhhmmm…. Where is the S.A class?" with bangs covering his eyes

"You're from the S.A class too!" Said Mikan " Im Mikan Sakura!" Mikan offered The little boy a hand shake and he gladly took it " Ankara Hitachi" Introduced the lil boy

Natsume glared at Ankara not because he's jealous it's because there's something strange about him

"Hey kid, do I know you?" asked more like said Natsume

**AKARA's POV**

"_oh shit! What am I gonna do ok relax Hayato relax" I thought_

"I don't think so" I answered

"hn"

"Let's go Akara" Said Mikan while smiling

Then Akara entered the room and luckily no one's there he quickly changed to Hayato!!! (oooohhhhhh)

………………………………………………………..

**OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL I MEAN INSIDE THE GATES**

"You go ahead" Said Natsume

"hmmm? Oh okay!" Agreed Mikan

……………………………………………………….

Hayato jumped out from the window of S.A class

And landed on the ground gracefully

"I knew it A-K-A-R-A" Said someone

"What the hell!" He quickly turned around and saw "NATSUME!"

Natsume smirked and said "Stay away from MY Mikan, got it!"

Hayato just turned around and walked away "Whatever"

……………………………………………………..

**MEANWHILE WITH THE STUPID IDIOT LOOK LIKE HELL STUPID ID—EHEM YURI**

"Mwuhahahahahaha! I can make Natsume mine again!!! Mwuhahahaha" Laughed Yuri

Yuri was mixing potions again! And putting the last drop

"THERE I'M DONE! Mwuhahaha" Laughed Yuri while walking out her door and locking it

………………………………………………………

While walking Yuri spotted Hayato and walked to him

"Oi!" called Yuri

"Hey Dasai" greeted Hayato "nanda-yo?" 

"Soooo…. How is it going?" Asked Yuri

"hn" Hayato just walk away

……………………………………………………..

While Mikan was walking in the dark someone grabbed her on the back and covered her mouth the man in black injected her and Mikan quickly fell asleep

……………………………………………………

………………………………………………………..

Me: I'm sorry it's crappy! I don't have ideas help me give me ideas!!!

Dasai – Ugly

Nanda- yo means What do you want


End file.
